


Another Night

by amy_star



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean gets it on. Don't read if you're just a wee young'un due to some sexy bits and some language it, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-22
Updated: 2006-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9477026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy_star/pseuds/amy_star
Summary: The boys hit a small-town bar to unwind after a job. And Dean gets it on.





	

_He pushed her up against the wall roughly, hips already thrusting to a sinful beat. Laid a trail of wet kisses down the side of her throat, his stubble catching and making her moan. He didn't even know her name, but that didn't matter. This was primal, this was need, this was release._

***

She had spotted him the moment he walked into the bar. He had a presence, like he was announcing himself without ever saying a word. He sauntered over to the jukebox and selected a few songs. As she heard the opening bars of "Welcome to the Jungle," she knew. He was trouble with a capital T. He was here looking for fighting or fucking, and didn't much care which one he ended up with.

"So, Sammy, what do you think of that blonde over there? She giving me the signal or what?"

Dean grinned at his brother. Sam barely looked up from their father's journal, registering only another in a string of stacked blondes, hair teased out like it was 1990 again. He couldn't see from this far away, but he’d put money on a too-short skirt and far too much eye makeup too. "Yeah, I guess. Dean, we have more important things..." his voice trailed off as his brother pushed back his chair and stood up.

"Relax, Sammy, unwind a little. We got time. It's early in the evening. We just finished up a case. And I want to enjoy being able to live to see another day a little. And hey, looks like that cute Asian chick is eyeing you up, little brother. Might get some action yourself if you play your cards right."

Sam let out an exasperated sigh. Just because they hadn't yet found a new demon to track didn't mean they shouldn't be preparing for the next battle. And, on a more personal level, Sam just didn't like how comfortable Dean was with one-night-stands. He’d never viewed women like Kleenex - use once then throw away - and he just couldn't see how Dean could stomach it night after night, town after town. He didn't like the pool sharking, poker playing, and credit-card frauds either, but this, this was the one flaw of Dean's that got right under his skin.

He watched Dean sidle up to the girl. Upon closer inspection, Sam could tell it was a girl under the Tammy Faye-style makeup. Probably trying to look older to get more guys to buy her drinks. Well, it wasn't his problem, and he really didn't want to watch the "patented Dean Winchester panty-grabber play" one more time. He pulled out a notepad and pen and went to work.

Dean looked at the girl. From far away and through the smoky haze and dim neon lighting, he’d thought this was probably an older lady looking for a fast pickup; one where pretty much all he had to do was smile and take her hand and they'd be out in the Impala having fun before Sam would even notice he'd scored. Up close, he doubted she was more than twenty-three; in fact, she might even be younger than Sam. Not that that would stop him, but he would have to be a little more careful. Make sure he didn't go planting any romantic notions in her head, make sure she knew this was a one-shot deal. Any lingering doubts were chased from his mind when she asked him if he liked body shots. His lips parted, but words didn't come quite as easily.

She laughed. "Well? Do you? I'm Sherry, by the way. You a boy from the college up the road?"

"Uh... Dean. And my brother and I, we're just passing through, really."

"Pity. Well, Dean, are you going to buy me a drink?"

He smiled. Well, she was up front, to say the least. This might be fun.

Several shots of Jack Daniels later, she grabbed his hand and tugged him off his barstool. "I think we've got to know each other well enough. You planning to put the moves on me or what?"

"Well, ma'am, sometimes it's nice to let the lady lead the way." He knew sometimes adopting a Southern manner would charm the pants right off a girl. He smiled, looking right into her blue eyes.

"In that case, follow me." She tugged him along after her, through the twisting back hallways of the bar. They finally exited through a side door into a darkened alley. The door hadn't even closed when she kissed him and shoved his hand up her skirt. Dean raised an eyebrow.

"I take it you like being in charge?" He slowly cupped her through her panties, then trailed his hand along her inner thigh, making her shiver.

"You better believe it," she said, breathy with want. "And I want it now. Hard, fast, I want you, Dean."

"What the lady wants, the lady gets." He spun her around and pressed her to the wall.

***

Sam was busy with some of the local newspapers, just checking out the town to see if there was anything unusual before moving on to the national papers. He was looking through the obituaries when he realized that there were a lot of young men dying. Almost half of the deaths were men under the age of thirty-five, and seemingly in good health until about a month before their death. Pneumonia. Undiagnosed heart conditions. Falling asleep at the wheel. Something was not right here. He started cross-referencing the papers to his father's journal.

***

She locked her ankles around Dean's waist. He slipped inside her and began thrusting, just gently, while nibbling on her collarbone.

"Harder, Dean. I want to feel like you're driving me through the wall. Fuck me hard, Dean!" She let go of his neck and braced herself against the rough brick.

He shifted back a little and began thrusting harder. Something was pinging him as not quite right in the back of his mind, but he'd be damned if he let anything stop him now. She threw her head back and moaned as he sped up. "Dean... that's perfect..." She tilted her head down, letting her hair cover her face. He made eye contact with her... her eyes glowing green. Fuck.

***

"Shit!" Sam looked around for Dean. Looked like he'd already made his move on the girl at the bar. Sam gathered up his things and headed for the Impala. Seems there's a succubus in town, and Dean might just have to cut his night short.

He went out the front door, expecting to see the Impala idling, windows maybe steaming up a little. The Impala was there, all right, but quiet. He looked around. It wasn't like Dean to go off with a girl and leave the car. Dean always used his own car in case he had to make a quick exit from town. He rarely left Sam in the bar and took off without a call, either.

"Dean? Dean!" Sam was confused. Where the hell could they be? Or... "Oh fuck. She might be the succubus! DEAN!!!" He spun in a circle, looking for any sign of where they could have gone. The roads were deserted, there were no lights on at the few houses nearby, all the shops were closed... but there was a small alley running beside the bar. Sam grabbed a shotgun from the trunk and started to jog towards it.

***

"Succubus? Where are your wings?"

"Shh, Dean. Enjoy the moment. Don't you like fucking pretty girls? Doesn't it feel good when I clench around you like this?"

He groaned. He couldn't seem to stop moving against her. Faintly, he thought he heard Sam calling his name... "S... " His voice caught.

"Shh.. we don't want anyone interrupting our little party, now do we?"

Dean struggled to get away from her, but he couldn't. He felt like he was trapped inside a body not his own, unable to move even his head. He could now hear Sam calling for him, but couldn't make any sign to him.

"Dean! Let him go. I know what you are."

"Quiet, little brother, and I might let you join in," the demon laughed.

Sam pumped the shotgun. "I said, let him go."

The succubus turned to look at him. "I'll let him go when I'm done with him. Then I'll have my fun with you. Put your gun down. It won't hurt me."

Sam took careful aim and fired. "Bullets won't. Rock salt will."

The demon screamed as the grains embedded themselves in her torso. As soon as her concentration was gone, her glamour wore off, and her control over Dean lessened enough that he managed to pull himself from her grasp. The demon lay gasping on the ground.

"I don't wanna hear it." Dean glared at Sam. "Not a single goddamned word. Get the salt out to hold her while I start working the Gnostic Pentagram to get rid of this bitch for good." Sam grinned and loped off to the car. Dean glared down at the writhing form in front of him. "Never mess with the Winchesters."

***

Another night, another bar. Dean nursed a beer while watching some marks brag about their pool skills and Sam half-watched a ball game on the bar TV and idly flipped through USA Today.

"Hey Dean, I think that blonde over there is giving you the eye," said Sam, laughing as his brother visibly paled.

"Fuck you, asshole." Dean pushed Sam off his chair, then flashed a wicked grin. "I'm on to brunettes now."


End file.
